1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus system including two or more adjacent display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have been applied to various areas. As an example, display apparatuses may be provided at a vehicle dashboard. The display apparatuses may be fixed at the dashboard and may have limited functions and/or limited arrangements.